1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle handlebar system mounted to a handlebar of a vehicle which may be a bicycle. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a flexible securement member received within a bore of a conventional handlebar used on such vehicles. More particularly, the flexible securement member has a mirror member mounted thereon, allowing a rider of the vehicle to have appropriate side and rear views for additional safety and comfort.
Further, the flexible securement member has a recess formed therein with the recess receiving an expanding plug member. The expanding plug member makes frictional contact with both the flexible securement member and an inner wall of the vehicle handlebar. Additionally, a fastening element threadedly engages both the flexible securement member and the expanding plug member. Thus, the expanding plug member acts to anchor the flexible securement member within the vehicle handlebar. The flexible securement member is rotatable for positioning and is held within the handlebar by the expanding plug member.
2. Prior Art
Bicycle and other vehicle handlebar systems having attached mirror members are known in the art. In general, such prior art handlebar systems include some type of plug member received within a bore of the bicycle or vehicle handlebar. In many instances, the problems of such prior art vehicle handlebar systems are that the plugs within the vehicle handlebars are not easily removable and easily positionable. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making up a vehicle handlebar mirror system which allows for ease of removability and ease of positionability of the vehicle handlebar system with respect to the conventional vehicle handlebar.
One such prior art handlebar mirror system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,788. This reference is directed to a cycle handlebar rearview mirror assembly. The system includes an insert member received within a conventional bicycle handlebar. This system relies purely on the frictional engagement between the plug member and the interior of the bicycle handlebar to maintain the mirror system in position. The bicycle handlebar system does not include a secondary expanding plug member, allowing for the anchoring of the primary plug member within the handlebar. The expanding plug member of the subject invention allows for firm securement of the bicycle handlebar system within the bicycle handlebar which overcomes this disadvantage.
Another such prior art bicycle handlebar system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 702,763. This reference is directed to a bicycle mirror. This bicycle mirror system includes a mirror member positioned on a bicycle handlebar and held in place by the frictional engagement of a plug element within a bore of the handlebar. The system does not include a secondary plug member, which is important for both positioning and securement of the bicycle mirror within the handlebar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,306 is directed to a compact rear view mirror for small vehicles. This system includes a mirror member which is affixed to the outside of a bicycle handlebar by means of a strap. The system does not include a mirror member affixed to a plug member to be received within the handlebar and does not provide for the added securement attained by the subject patent application system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,681 is directed to a bicycle reflector for handlebar attachment. This system provides a mirror member affixed to a plug element, the plug element being received within a bore of the bicycle handlebar. The plug element, however, does not include a secondary plug element, allowing for further securement and positioning of the mirror with respect to the bicycle handlebar.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a bicycle handlebar system having both a flexible securement member to be received within a bore of a bicycle handlebar and an expanding plug member, also making frictional contact with an inner wall of the bicycle handlebar. The expanding plug member allows for the anchoring of the flexible securement member within the handlebar and provides for additional positioning and securement capabilities of the bicycle handlebar system within the handlebar.
The present invention provides for a vehicle handlebar mirror system which may be mounted on a conventional bicycle handlebar. The handlebar mirror system includes a flexible securement member received within a bore of a conventional bicycle handlebar. On an exterior end of the flexible securement member is mounted a mirror member, allowing a rider of the vehicle convenient rear and side views access. The interior section of the flexible securement member makes contact with an inner wall of the handlebar and also has a recess formed therein. The recess receives an expanding plug member, which makes frictional contact with both the flexible securement member and an inner wall of the vehicle or bicycle handlebar. The flexible securement member and the expanding plug member are further joined by a fastener, which threadedly engages both. Thus, the expanding plug member anchors the flexible securement within the vehicle handlebar.
It is a principal objective of the vehicle handlebar mirror system to provide a mirror member for a bicycle, or other similar vehicle, to allow the rider rear and side view access for safety and convenience.
It is a further objective of the subject vehicle handlebar mirror system to provide a mirror assembly for attachment to a vehicle or bicycle handlebar which avoids bracket attachment, or other external attachment to the vehicle frame resulting in possible damage to the vehicle.
It is a further objective of the subject invention to provide a vehicle handlebar mirror system having an adjustable mirror assembly for the convenience of the rider.
It is a further objective of the subject vehicle handlebar mirror system to provide a flexible securement member, received within a bore of the handlebar, which is held in frictional engagement with the handlebar.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle handlebar mirror system having a secondary expanding plug member, which makes frictional contact with both the flexible securement member and an inner wall of the handlebar. Thus, the expanding plug member acts to anchor the flexible securement member within the vehicle handlebar.